


A él

by JesseLBlack



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, Trauma Psicológico, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, abuso infantil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Creí que era  importante para ti, pero me equivoque. Lo elegiste a él. (One shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> La serie es Yuri on Ice y no me pertenece

 

_Pensé que era importante para ti, pero me equivoque. Lo elegiste a él._

 

La clara letra de Yuri que fueron trazadas en un papel y bañadas en lágrimas mientras eran pintadas con esa lapicera que siempre perdía tinta. Yurio intenta no recordar lo que su mente le quería decir, pues se estaba perdiendo entre sus pensamientos una y otra vez. 

Ya con 22 años y una carrera en el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo, le quedaba unos momentos asolas entre entrevistas y competencias. Mordió su labio y tomó el vaso con líquido de color amarillento, adornado por dos cubos de hielo. Bebió, sabía horrible, el calor comenzaba a escaparse por su boca mientras lo hacía y volvió a tomar la lapicera para tachar lo que anteriormente había trazado, para escribir algo debajo. Apretó sus ojos y quiso llorar pero no pudo.

Había escuchado una vez decir a alguien: " _ **Cuando ves dos corazones juntos y felices, siempre habrá un tercero completamente roto**_ " y ese era su caso. Giró a la derecha para observar la tele prendida y como un periodista japones le hacía un reportaje a Yuri Katsuki, una joven promesa dentro del mundo de los entrenadores. Yuri se mantenía justo como lo recordaba, cabellera corta, anteojos que se le resbalaba de la nariz constantemente por el nerviosismo, manos sudadas. Gruñó y lanzó la lapicera a la tele, pero no causó ningún efecto.

  – ¡Mierda! – susurró entre dientes y se levantó para ir por la lapicera. 

 

Se quedó observando un poco más la televisión, allí detrás, con una sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro estaba Viktor Nikiforov, ya debía tener unos 34 años, alto y delgado, con aquella cabellera gris, un poco más larga de lo que recordaba. Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan perversa que le hacía rabiar de tal forma que pateó la televisión haciéndola caer.    
¡Yuri! Ya no tienes edad para entrar en rabietas, eres un hombre con todos los que hay que tener. Gira hacia la derecha y ve aquel espejo de piso que llegaba desde el suelo hasta un poco por debajo del techo y que resaltaba toda su figura. Había crecido solamente un par de centímetros, seguía siendo más bajo que Viktor pero casi de la misma altura de Yuri Katsuki según las últimas actualizaciones en la página web. Traía el cabello más largo,  siempre atado y un mechón que cubría parte de su ojo derecho. Gruñó al verse y con la lapicera que acababa de tomar del suelo, hizo un lanzamiento casi tan fuerte que creyó haber quebrado el vidrio.

  – ¡Mierda, Yuri! – se dijo a si mismo– . Voy a dormir, ya no quiero ver más de esta basura.

La tele, yacía apagada dado que la rabieta de Yuri la había golpeado hasta romperla. Vestido solamente con un bóxer de animal print y una musculosa blanca, descalzo, caminó por toda su casa cuyas cerámicas estaban heladas como  el mismísimo hielo de Rusia. Fue a su habitación arrastrando sus pies y quiso sumergirse al mundo de los sueños. Se lanzó en la cama y su gato se acercó para ronronearle. Por primera vez en el día, el rubio sonrió y acarició el lomo del felino, para luego mirar el techo y recordar todo.

 

  – Como me mentiste, infeliz – gruñó, pues solo así podía hablar de él, Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre que le había robado absolutamente todo, las ganas de vivir, la inocencia, pero sobre todo, la felicidad– . Yuri es una más de tus victimas ¿no? Te alimentas de él como te alimentas del éxito de los demás, maldito desgraciado – giró sobre su eje, pero se puso de costado nuevamente, sus ojos se nublaron y unas gotas cayeron por sus mejillas.

 

_Conoció a Viktor cuando aun estaba en la modalidad junior del Grand Prix Final, él le había prometido a Yuri ser su entrenador y luego se olvidó de ello, estuvo a su lado durante muchos años dado que ambos pertenecían a la misma nación y por ende, en los juegos olímpicos de invierno era necesario alentarse. ¿Cómo olvidar todos aquellos momentos cuando su carrera le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa? Había aprendido mucho de Viktor, hasta del mismo Yuri Katsuki con solo mirarlo, pero más había aprendido él mismo a no confiar en ese hombre de ojos tan fríos como el hielo y mirada penetrante como el alba más profunda._

  _– Si quieres progresar, tienes que evitar hacerlo – dijo Viktor una vez, Yuri estaba en el vestuario quitándose los zapatos, mordió sus labios y le miró desafiante– . No me mires así, este será tu último Grand Prix Junior._

  _– ¿Y quieres que brille? Claro._

_– Quiero que brilles – sonrió, esa sonrisa patética y falsa que siempre era igual, pero él como buen ingenuo le creyó._

_– De acuerdo, no lo haré –   dijo y bajó la mirada, Viktor se acercó y sonriente se arrodillo frente a Yuri_ _._

_– Tú sabes que debes tomar todo lo que te digo, porque quiero lo mejor para ti._

_– Claro – murmuró y miró para otro lado, Viktor continuó sonriendo pero su mirada había cambiado bastante, aunque no lo miraba directamente, su rostro se oscureció al igual que su mirada– . Viktor....– el hombre le tomó fuertemente de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos._

_– Hazlo de nuevo – masculló y se levantó para sacarse la chaqueta_ –. _Piénsalo, Yuri, estás aquí porque yo te vi el potencial aquella vez, tu abuelo está feliz..._

 

 Tomó una almohada y la lanzó contra la pared recordando aquellos días. Aun le dolía muchísimo, aun tenía miedo y frío, aun se sentía avergonzado. Pero continuó así, continuó con aquello sin pensar en lo que padecía. Se levantó  y quedó allí sentado en la cama, su gato se había asustado por el golpe, pero volvió a ronronear y acomodarse en el regazo de su amo. Suspiró y tomó el control remoto para prender la televisión nuevamente, aquel patético programa de patinaje con nuevamente la estrella invitada, Yuri Katsuki y el malicioso de Viktor Nikiforov.

  – En seguida hablaremos más con Yuri Katsuki, patinador y nuevo entrenador en categorías infantiles y su pareja, Viktor Nikiforov, gran entrenador y patinador artístico...

– Y un hijo de puta y pedofilo de primera – continuó hablando Yuri Plisetsky mientras el locutor hacía una pausa– . Si hubiera sabido lo que me estabas haciendo y lo que terminaste haciéndome, entonces seguramente estarías en prisión por hijo de puta – parecía que le encantaba sufrir, puesto que no había apagado la televisión– . Bueno, la culpa la tengo yo ¿no? – miró a su gato, el cual levantó la cabeza y lo observó, sus ojos volvieron a nublarse, conteniendo el llanto.

 

_– ¡Vamos, Vamos! – Viktor aplaude mientras Yurio estaba flexionándose abriendo las piernas– . ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?_

  _– Tengo 14 años – dijo, enojado, con el ceño fruncido– . Además, tú ni siquiera eres mi entrenador – bufó, Viktor se acercó y le tocó con su dedo indice la frente– . ¿Qué?_

_– Te van a salir arrugas, eres demasiado joven para eso._

_– Sí claro, como si sólo fuera demasiado joven para eso solamente – volvió a juntar las piernas y se sentó mejor en el suelo, Viktor se puso a su altura y le tomó del rostro._

_– Sabes que a pesar que el entrenador tiene a muchos niños nuevos, tú eres mi favorito – mordió sus labios y paso suavemente los dientes por ellos, Yuri lo miraba sorprendido– . ¿Quieres saber por qué?_

_– ¿Po...por qué? – masculló, Viktor se acerca más, con su mano libre abrió las piernas para meterse en medio._

_– Sólo contigo hago esto –_

 

_Y nuevamente, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre desde hace un tiempo, Viktor metió su lengua hasta la garganta de un joven Yuri Plisetsky, quien sentía su cuerpo duro y con terribles escalofríos. Debería ser normal  a esas alturas, no era su primera vez besando a Viktor, ni siquiera que este comenzara a manosearlo de esa forma. No fue la primera vez que le quitara la ropa o que lo poseyera, le dolía y lloraba y no le gustaba, pero lo aceptaba. Viktor era su figura a seguir, la persona más importante para él y por ciertos intentes, Yuri también pensó que era importante para Viktor. Por eso comenzó a volverse más engreído, hasta cierto punto ya no escuchaba lo que este le decía y para colmo lo estaba moldeando a su imagen y semejanza. Todos los días eran iguales, Yuri entrenaba, Yakov lo observaba desde las plateas altas y Viktor lo recibía para decirle que había estado fabuloso. Pero solo Yuri conocía lo que esos ojos celestes ocultaban, lo que le hacía durante algunas noches, sobre todo en invierno. Pidiéndole al perro, Makacchin, que se mantuviera cuidando la puerta mientras él ingresaba al cuarto de Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Entrenar? ¡Ni una mierda!_

 

  – Y luego – susurró Yuri mirando nuevamente la tele, Yuri Katsuki se veía tan feliz allí, abrazado a su pareja– . Apareció él....y todo se esfumó. El bastardo se fue, dejándome a mi  en pelotas, sin decirme absolutamente nada y renunciando a todo lo que amaba ¡POR ÉL! ¡SÓLO POR ÉL! – el rubio apretó sus puños– . Ojala hubiera quedado en solo admiración.

 

_– Viktor – susurró Yuri caminando por los pasillos de ese lugar tan raro, ese hotel de las aguas termales o no sabía que mierda,  era el hábitat de ese gordo japones– . Viktor, pensé algo sobre la rutina del agape – susurró y corrió un poco la puerta para ver el horror._

_Allí dentro estaba Viktor, desnudo, encima de un también desnudo Yuri Katsuki, que aun mantenía algún que otro rollito en su vientre pero que había recuperado su peso. La mirada del ahora "Yurio" cambió completamente ante esa demostración de la pasión carnal. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó sus labios, ¡No! Viktor era una mierda de persona, le había roto más de un sentido con esa enceguecedora forma de ser suya, pero ahora, le había roto el corazón, algo difícil de reparar.  
Lo que era un secreto para Viktor y él, se había convertido en una afición por parte del peligris, quien ahora practicaba el "sexo" por así llamarlo, con ese inútil japones. Cerró la puerta de tal forma que los ocupantes se dieron cuenta al instante e intentaron cubrirse, pero ya no había nadie observando como se daban placer mutuamente en el apareamiento. _

 

Lo que antes era dolor se trasformó en la pasión por la gloria y dio todo en su agape, pero obviamente Viktor ya tenía su ganador antes de empezar su rutina. Lo vio inmediatamente. Nunca con él había sido tan delicado, tan frágil, tan dulce. Nunca había sido permisivo, más bien todo lo contrario. Y aunque muchas veces después de ello, Viktor intentó acercarse a Yuri, ya no era lo mismo, Viktor estaba encantado por el japonés y él terminó siendo la mierda misma.   
Lloró, no va a negar que lloró y se lastimó constantemente con todo lo que tenía. En ocasiones, su entrenador Yakov tenía que detenerlo en sus arranques de angustia antes de una competición y salía airoso a fin de lágrimas y sangre. Y ahora, siete años después, las cosas eran tan diferentes.

  – ¿Tienen algo que decir? – preguntó el cronista, Yuri Katsuki mira la pantalla y muestra un anillo.

– ¡Nos vamos a casar! – comentó con una sonrisa hermosa, tan hermosa que no podía odiarla, no podía odiar a Yuri aunque quisiera.

– ¡FELICIDADES! – dijo el hombre y detrás las chicas gritaban histéricas ante los besos que se daban esa pareja.  

  – Estamos muy felices por este acontecimiento y queremos invitarlos a todos al próximo Grand Prix Final con Yuri Katsuki de entrenador – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. 

– Y dime Yuri ¿cuál sería tu reto? ¿A quién les gustaría entrenar en conjunto? – preguntó el entrevistador. Yuri no lo pensó ni un segundo.

– En realidad solo deseo poder entrenar y ver una actuación más de Yuri Plisetsky – dijo, el rubio no escuchó bien, simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

– ¿Yuri Plisetsky? ¿El tres veces campeón del Grand Prix Final? – preguntó el hombre, la tele andaba sola y solamente el gato se encontraba escuchándola. 

 

La ducha pasó a ser protagonista mientras Yuri Plisetsky tomaba lo que era una navaja suiza. La televisión seguía andando y el ronroneo del gato comenzó nuevamente, se bajó de la cama y fue hacia el baño para quedarse sentado frente a la puerta.

 – En realidad, ahora nuestra gente está llamándolo porque Viktor desea entrenarlo para que brille aun más, su talento es único y es aun joven, puede darlo y ganarlo todo – continuó con su sonrisa Yuri– . Así que si estás ahí Yuri Plisetsky, estaremos muy felices de tenerte en nuestro equipo de trabajo.

 

El teléfono sonaba constantemente en la casa pero nadie contestaba, la televisión seguía encendida pero ahora otro programa estaba en él. Y en la mesa, solamente la hoja de papel yacía allí desde hace horas.

 

**Fin.**

 

Bueno, es un final abierto pero si desean que haga algo como la continuación o el pre-fic de esto, aquí estoy para hacerlo. Sé que es triste, pero es lo que quería manifestar porque a mi me gusta el Viktor x Yurio por encima del Viktor x Yuri, pero también me gusta el Vikturi y es como que ellos son re felices, pero Yurio está triste y solo. Bueno. Gracias por leer, los amodoro.


End file.
